


Heat

by schoolboyblue



Category: Venom (2018)
Genre: Boners, Heat Cycles, M/M, Overstimulation, Sorry for being an actual rat bastard I just needed an excuse to write porn, Venom is a good alien, eventual Anal Sex, goat consumption, tendrils/tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboyblue/pseuds/schoolboyblue
Summary: ‘We are sorry Eddie, this wasn’t supposed to happen. ‘“What the fuck are you talking about?” Eddie weakly cried out, vaguely aware of Venom materializing in front of him.‘We are in heat.’-Venom has an issue, they deal with it.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 275





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey boys it’s your rat bastard author here, roast me in the comments for wanting to fuck an alien that looks like a gob of tar with eyes.

Eddie woke up drenched in sweat with a ringing headache threatening his vision. His whole body pulsed and he felt like vomiting.

Fuck, was he hungover? No, this was a lot worse and he’d passed up drinking for smoking last night anyways. 

“V,” he croaked and tried to get up, his legs weak and shaky. “Venom what’s going on?” He asked loudly to the air. This wasn’t normal. Something was wrong. He needed a doctor. His dick was hard. What the fuck? 

He was met by nothing but silence and the continued throb of blood in his ears. He almost cried. 

“Venom please, this hurts.” He held his head and groaned, his stomach twisting. Venom didn’t respond but shot out a black tendril, grabbing and dragging Eddie’s mini trash can to where he was perched at the edge of the bed. 

“What?” He questioned before roughly retching, nothing coming up but a line of saliva. “Venom, tell me what’s going on. Now.” He rested his head on the trash can and growled. He coughed weakly. 

Eddie grasped for his phone, set on messaging Dan or a nurse line before Venom ripped the phone from his grasp, a flash of frantic fear mirroring from Venom in his head and the phone being pushed out of his reach. 

**We are sorry Eddie, this wasn’t supposed to happen.**

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Eddie weakly cried out, vaguely aware of Venom materializing in front of him. His phone was forgotten. 

**We are in heat.**

Eddie looked up at him. Oh fuck, okay.

“Then why the hell am I vomiting? Should you just go jerk off or something like the rest of us?” He was exasperated and gagged into the trash can. He didn’t even care about the parasite speaking about explicitly sexual things, usually he’d protest, but he was in pain and trying to be understanding of Venom. Maybe this was new for him as well. 

**We are not sure, perhaps it is harder on the human body. I am already blocking a great deal of it but if I can feed I can do better.** Venom purred. 

“What do you need?” Eddie asked, he just wanted his headache to go away. His dick was hard and getting sore with blood. He could shove Venom in the dark corner in his head and jerk off if he needed to later. This was embarrassing. 

**Meat.**

The voice broke through, low, gravely, and hungry. Not quite for food, but that was definitely prevalent. 

Eddie nodded. “Butchers open in 20 minutes, I can scrounge something up for money.” He rubbed at his temples and coughed into the trash. Money had been tight lately, but venom needed what he needed. He’d tighten his belt. 

**We can help! This is our fault, you just rest Eddie.**

Venom sounded both guilty and excited at the prospect of meat. Stupid parasite. Stupid adorable parasite, so horny it made his head ache and his stomach stab with pain. 

Eddie nodded, opting to lay on his side with his head over the trash can. He didn’t have anything in his stomach but he wasn’t about to get spit and bile on his sheets. This was gross. 

Venom ended up coming back with his black paw full of coins, loose dollar bills, and several buttons. Even in Eddie’s weakened state he melted for the giant hulking parasite and the way he cluelessly wanted to help. Oaf. It was endearing and sweet. 

Venom managed to scrounge up a good $12 and added to what was in Eddie’s wallet, they were able to order him a good sized hunk of goat. Venom tore open the package as soon as Eddie had it inside, right after thanking the scared delivery boy. Eddie realized he probably looked like shit. Venom got blood splattered all over the floor and Eddie sighed and watched him lick it up. Disgusting. 

“Buddy, over the counter at least. Please.” Eddie was tired and exasperated and not in the mood for mopping parasite saliva and blood off his floor. Venom scrambled over to the table and continued eating messily. Well, when Eddie looked closer he wasn’t making much of a mess as he managed to slurp and scraped every last bit of goat off the package and table. Eddie wasn’t even nauseated at the crunching of bones. He was used to it at this point. At least he wasn’t wrecking his kitchen and only his bank account. 

Venom purred contentedly after finishing and Eddie threw the blood soaked package in the trash, cringing at the thought of it sitting in his trash can for more than an hour. But he was tired and needed to take care of things. 

**Eddie I can eat the package** . Came the voice, entirely unhelpful.

Right. He could read Eddie’s thoughts. 

“No, don’t do that.” Eddie rubbed at his temples. He wanted a shower. Some of the pain and nausea eased, likely as Venom absorbed the protein. This was a weird fucking situation but he wasn’t complaining too much. 

Venom stayed manifested and bumped his head against Eddie’s like a cat, continuing to rest against him. He was warm and had the consistency of something that felt wet but… wasn’t. 

**Thank you Eddie, I am sorry to have to put you through this.**

It was nice when he was affectionate, it’d taken him a while to get basic manners down but once he knew what to say, he was a sweet giant alien. A big, gooey, hulking parasite that Eddie was starting to enjoy being around. 

Then his words registered. 

“Put me through what?” He pulled back from Venom’s head bump. “Is there more?” He asked cautiously. Venom’s demeanor deflated. 

**This is just the beginning.** Eddie gulped. He tried to be understanding. 

“Okay.. how long is this supposed to last?” He touched the side of Venom’s face. 

**Ten days. Usually.**

Eddie inwardly winced, hoping Venom didn’t notice. Ten fucking days of this? His body already ached. He’d thrown up everything in his stomach, which wasn’t much to begin with but still, and his dick was still painfully hard where he’d tucked it up inside his boxers. 

“Okay. Okay, we can do this.” He soothed more to himself than Venom. This was going to be a long one. 

-

Eddie finally had cleaned and written enough to grant himself a shower, and slung a towel over his shoulder. They had a system, Venom disappears when he’s pissing or showering because he really didn’t feel like explaining human genitalia to an alien. That, and he had to have some privacy in all this. Venom mostly respected it, curious but tamping it down for Eddie. He could Google things later. There were a few wandering tendrils here and there, but they retracted when Eddie batted them away from his dick. No goddamn manners. 

This time however, he was a little worried. Venom hadn’t retreated back inside him for the past three hours and was being more.. touchy. He caressed Eddie’s face and lips and stomach while he worked. Something not completely out of character, but the frequency was new. 

Eddie shuffled into the bathroom anyways and steeled himself for the dreaded conversation. 

“Hey buddy,” He looked at himself and Venom in the mirror, he was looking like a wrung out washcloth but Venom looked healthy and vibrant. Stupid human body. 

**Mm?** Venom replied lazily, nestling into the place under Eddie’s chin. 

“Do you mind.. going back to wherever you go when I..?” He gestured at the shower. 

**Your heart, I wrap around your heart.** He supplied. 

Fuck, that was cute. 

“That’s cute and all, but you avoided my question.” Eddie deadpanned, resisting giving him a head pat. 

**I don’t want to.**

He sounded almost sad. 

“Okay. Well,” Eddie sighed. “I’d really like a shower and I can’t do it with you looming over me.” 

**I don’t loom!**

“Yes, you fucking do.” Eddie chuckled. Ever since Venom had moved in (if you could call it that) he felt his edges softening. He laughed more. He was less exhausted all the time. Well, when the alien taking him for a ride wasn’t in apparent heat. 

**That is slanderous and I will have you killed for it.** Venom said playfully.

Joking was another thing he’d learned about with Eddie, he sometimes regretted teaching him. 

“V, please.” Eddie pleaded, making eye contact with the weird pools of milky white on venom’s face. 

**I don’t wish to be alone. I wish to be with you.**

He said that in a smaller, more vulnerable voice. Eddie melted. 

“Fine, just please don’t touch and I don’t feel like explaining anything.” Eddie settled. He suppressed the shudder that went through his body at the thought of one his tendrils snaking around his dick. He chastised himself for being a pervert. 

**Yes, that is agreeable.** Venom gave Eddie a toothy grin, clearly pleased at the result of his pushing. 

Eddie nodded and started undressing, throwing his clothes in a pile on the corner. The water was scorching hot and he felt his muscles relax under the stream. Finally. 

If he was living alone or with Anne he would have used this time to take care of his… situation, but not only was Venom a part of his life now, he was literally peering over his shoulder at his hard dick. He pointedly ignored it while he soaked up his body, ignoring the tendrils wrapping around his ankles and arms. 

There were so many subtle touches today Eddie had lost count, usually the comfort came a couple times a week or when he was particularly stressed. It was probably just because Venom was in…heat. He fucking hated that word, he was an alien lifeform, not a stray cat. And it felt dirty thinking of Venom as a sexual being. 

Eddie ran a gentle hand down his dick, just to wash it. Or so he told himself. He shuddered and almost let out a moan. Fuck. He’d never been this sensitive before. Venom’s extended tendrils curled in response. Huh. He squashed it down and focused on rubbing shampoo into his hair. 

God, all he wanted to his was fuck into his hand. 

A bolt of panic shot through Eddie when he remembered Venom could read his thoughts. 

Fuck. 

Fuck, oh no. He let his head fall against the shower wall. His goose was cooked. The jig was up. Venom knew he was horny. 

There was a beat of silence before Venom spoke finally. 

**Eddie it’s fine, I am.. thinking about that as well.** Came the rumbling and comforting voice. 

As embarrassed as he was, it was a relief he wasn’t alone. 

“Of course you are, you’re on your ten day horny adventure.” Eddie chuckled, exasperated at this ridiculous situation. 

**We share a body, you are too.**

“Fuck, I guess I am.” Eddie sighed. This was insane. The water was scorching against his back but he barely felt it. 

**Let me touch you.**

Eddie stilled completely. 

This was wrong. Venom was an alien parasite. 

But then again Venom was his alien parasite, Eddie reasoned with himself. 

**I am a consenting party of legal age.** Venom supplied, helpful this time. He’d been watching Dateline while Eddie slept, most likely. 

Eddie just nodded and let his hand fall over his cock, just brushing the sensitive flesh and whimpering. Venom bristled. 

“You like that?” Eddie asked softly, not intending to sound dirty but just genuinely curious. He didn’t know how host sensations transferred over to a symbiote. 

**Yes. And so do you.** Venom said, deep and rumbling as usual. 

It did things for Eddie, he never let himself admit it before but now that they were breaking down a few barriers, yeah. It was hot. 

Eddie had only been with a man one other time (if you could consider Venom a man) during a drunken experimental phase in college. Phase was the wrong word, too many bad associations. It wasn’t a phase, but a time he used to let himself explore. 

After a party he’d found himself drunk off his ass with a pretty boy pushing him up against a dorm shower wall, working his dick and sucking diligently on his neck. They’d only danced and rutted against each other before this, the handsome stranger declining to kiss his lips and leaning right into his neck. He came embarrassingly quickly and avoided eye contact with the guy for the rest of the semester. 

Then he’d met Anne, and all the experimentation stopped. He thought she was the one. He still sometimes did. 

**Focus on me, Eddie.** Venom grumbled. 

Eddie more or less snapped back to reality. He was in his shower. Naked, with a sexually charged alien. Right. 

Eddie grabbed Venom’s head and pushed their forehead together, mimicking him from earlier. After a moment he shifted to his lips against the corner of Venom’s mouth, mostly giving him a cheek kiss. Any time Eddie was sad or thinking about Anne, V was sure to swoop in and distract. It was sweet, if a bit selfish of the alien prick because it was always something about him getting food. But damn, it was sweet nonetheless. 

“Yeah, sorry.” He breathed when they separated. They didn’t even need to speak anymore, Venom with the mental link, but Eddie liked the structure of conversation more than a messy stream of consciousness. 

**Do not be.** He blinked when a little shampoo dripped into his huge white eye. **And please let me touch you.**

“I don’t know about that yet bud, I’m sorry.” Eddie confessed, he was open to (and so unbelievably turned on by) the idea of engaging in certain activities together at some point but he wanted to monitor Venom’s reactions first and test out the waters. This was new, and weird, and there definitely weren’t any ‘how to start fooling around with your alien symbiote’ guide books. He didn’t want to fuck it up. 

Venom just nodded and shifted so his head was back next to Eddie’s instead of in front of him. He silently waited for Eddie to continue again. 

He wrapped a more confident hand around his cock and felt his knees go weak. Okay, he was sensitive and he couldn't go full force just yet. Light touches were nice and enough to make his toes curl. Venom similarly squirmed, tendrils looking for something to grasp but finding only air, unsure of what to do with themselves. Eddie used his free hand to wind a few between his fingers and gripped, a little like a hand. It was silly but nice.

 **You can do that again, I will not let you fall.** Venom offered. 

It sounded tempting. 

Eddie felt tendrils winding and thickening around his legs, arms, and waist, making a base on the shower floor holding him up securely. Eddie put some weight on it and when it held steady he leaned back into it completely. 

“Thanks.” Eddie gasped out when he felt his hand wrap around his cock on its own accord. Oh right, Venom could do that. He guessed it wasn’t crossing too many of the boundaries he put down, just a couple, but he was far enough gone that it was fine. Anything was fine if he could finally get off. His knees weakened and he let a moan fall freely from his lips. 

**I like the noises you make.** Venom commented while moving the hand up and down his dick a little faster. It was a weird feeling. It was his own hand and it wasn’t at the same time. 

All Eddie could do was give an affirmative hum as he felt his thumb brush over the head, the skin under it slippery with precome. It washed away in the water pretty quickly but he was leaking a good deal, beautifully lubing his palm. He’d never been this wet before. The heat was annoying but it was doing miracles for his sex drive and performance already. He relished in relaxing and letting Venom jack him off with his own hand, rivulets of water flowing down his and venom’s body. This was weird and self indulgent but Eddie figured he needed something like this or he’d snap and just go AWOL. 

**Tentacles will feel better.** Venom said quietly. Eddie wrinkled his nose. 

“Don’t use that word, this isn’t a hentai.” He said, strained.

 **Why? What’s a hentai?**

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter. But fine yeah use your.. whatevers.” Eddie said, trying to be casual. He was aware that venom knew what he was thinking and how badly he wanted this, but he’d try to save face anyways. 

A tendril wrapped around the base of his cock and he cried out at the clenching and wet heat. It wrapped higher, gripping the entire shaft and flicking lazily over the head. 

Eddie was already ruined, a tear absently rolled down his already wet cheek. He felt better than he’d ever remembered feeling. If Venom kept this up he’d cum in no time. 

“Oh fuck.” Eddie cursed, trying uselessly to thrust into it while Venom was holding him. Venom obligingly started moving up and down. “Jesus H Christ.” He whispered and gasped. He’d never heard his voice do this before, he was melting but begging and desperate. 

Eddie moved the hand previously working over his dick to his nipples, where venom took over and pinched entirely too hard. Eddie winced and made a small pained sound. 

“Too hard. Go soft, buddy.” Eddie was still panting with arousal through the pain. The tendril brushed over his sensitive nipple gently in apology and went back to pinching but much lighter this time. 

**Sorry.** Came a telepathic grumble. 

“Don’t sweat it.” Eddie’s vision was starting to go blurry around the edges, probably a mix of the hot shower and everything taking place. This was more intense than anything he’d ever experienced and it was overwhelming as much as it was good. He whimpered weakly when another tendril slid around his other nipple, giving it the same soft treatment. 

He was sort of getting worried about overheating though. 

Wordlessly, Venom turned off the water. 

**Bed.** Venom commanded. 

“Yeah, bed.” Eddie nodded. 

Eddie felt the entries slip away from his cock and the rest of his body, setting him back down. He tried to stand, but his legs were dangerously shaky and weak. Venom stopped Eddie from falling yet again. 

**Are you.. okay?** Venom asked slowly. 

“Yeah, just tired.” Eddie mumbled and Venom supplied something to the effect of: the human body does not take heat very well and it wears out quickly. Eddie hadn’t really eaten either, instead sipping on a cup of coffee and a water bottle as the nausea allowed him. 

Eddie nodded and let Venom take over his tired limbs and lead him to bed. The symbiote even had the foresight to grab a towel for Eddie’s pillow so he didn’t get it wet, as he’d seen Eddie do so many tired nights before. 

Eddie collapses into bed, throwing an arm over his eyes and gripping his cock with his own hand, controlled by him this time. He gave a few strokes before Venom batted his hand away, much like Eddie had done to him in the past. This time it wasn’t a tendril but a large, thick hand. 

The hand wrapped around his cock and completely dwarfed it, Eddie didn’t mind being it meant more delicious friction for him. Venom allowed Eddie to thrust into his hand. 

Fuck. He’d had that exact thought earlier, fucking his hand. The shitass could read his mind. His horny thoughts were safe nowhere. 

A thin tendril coiled around Eddie’s neck experimentally and with a few more shaking thrusts, he came all over Venom’s knuckles. Venom gave him another stroke through the aftershocks and let him go with a wet smack. Eddie watched the giant alien lick the cum off his hand, not seeming to mind the taste. 

Eddie took a moment to let the shakes calm down and breathe. 

What the actually fuck had he gotten himself into? 

His eyes, suddenly even heavier than before, fluttered closed. Eddie let sleep claim him. 

**Goodnight, Eddie.**

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!


End file.
